The Devil's Due
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: Some people are born lucky. Other's lucky to be born. But I'm not among either of these categories. I was born with nothing only to grow with nothing. My life has been a hell on Earth to the point where I'd rather prefer sailing in an endless abyss than to have wanted to be a part of it. But unless action is taken then that darkness will swallow the world entirely. I won't let it.


(Deep breath) Alright. Another story. Right from my own head. I can do this. I can DO this! But yes! Finally! If you didn't read the last 'Authors Note' in the 2nd chapter of **"Monkey See, Monkey Do"** , then I'll say again. I've been meaning to do this story 2 years ago…but I didn't feel as if my skills as a writer had progressed to the point where I could do my own thing, without much of a basis from canon to work on. Also I didn't feel very confident to do so. But now I'm going to try my hand. This is going to feature the debut of my KFP OC.

Now, I know what you're think. Pfft, who am I kidding? You're not thinking anything along the lines of this. Especially since I'm not that popular on this site yet, but I'll say it anyway. I write crossover stories. Yet…I'm doing a story that ISN'T one!? No, bitches! That's not what's happening!

Yes! This IS going to be a crossover….in a way at least. I originally planned to cross this story with elements from others. In total that's about…uh…wait a sec, I'm counting on my fingers here. Don't judge me on my math skills! That's…4 universes. I think….is it? Um…..NO! That's 5! Man, I'm so glad I caught that. Yeah…5 different aspects and worlds I'm crossing with KFP. Some are going to be major, some probably might not. It's up to you all to figure them out.

Also…who's ready for Kung Fu Panda 3 in December 2015? I sure as hell am. Big shout out to **Animation Universe 2005.** The inspiration too many KFP fans on FF in a lot of places.

That's Life

Our story begins in the country of Japan, also known as "The Land of the Rising Sun". The sun in actuality was setting over the distant mountain peaks and illuminated the scenery in a bright orange glow. A ways away from those very peaks, at the center base of those mountains was a very pristine looking city. The roofs was covered in a mass of red, green and beige tiles, while the walls were brick. Those colors being white, red, grey or brown. Some temples, big or small, could be found spaced apart from other buildings or on very high hills.

This was the city of Nyūmūn. A place that was founded in ancient times that is one of the few locations to be brought about from a mix of both Chinese and Japanese culture. The mix of the two Asian nationalities can be noticed through different aspects. Bits of language, changes in entertainment, food, scenery; one would have to be familiar with both nationalities to know where and how to find the differences. Many animals were walking around going about their business. Some really attending to their businesses with stores, restaurants, or vendors. Civilians going to and fro from place to place and children were heard laughing and giggling as they played games with friends or their own parents.

Though there was one boy who wasn't a part of the fun. Lying on his stomach on the roof of a building was a young wolf, no older than 8. His fur was as white as pure snow. The fur on his head acting as hair leading down to the back of his neck was messy and wild. Oh his head leading down his face had some short bangs hanging right at the middle of his forehead. They weren't even reaching the top of his eyes yet. He had a black dotted mark on the center of his forehead as well. His clothing consisted of nothing but dirtied and slightly torn brown shorts and a short-sleeve black shirt. Covering his arms to his palms and his ankles to the middle of his hind paws were uneven gauze wrappings.

This boy is Jin Kazama. He wore an angry frown on his face as he gazed at the people below. He usually spends his time in this type of manner. Finding a secluded area where there were no people and just watching their lives go on without a care in the world. Though he wasn't allowed to be like them. No reason why…just that he was…different. Special? No. He wouldn't call himself special. Different really _is_ the right word to use.

It was because he was different that the people of this city…at least some of them as far as he knew don't really appreciate his company. He hated it. Hated them. All of them…because he was also hated _by_ them. At least hated by some and was made to be weary around from those people spreading rumors to others. Raising a paw to his face he clenched it into a fist, sighing heavily.

' _Why?'_ He thought to himself. _'What's wrong with me? Why do I have to be so…so…?'_ He couldn't find the appropriate words. As far back as he could remember he was always a too powerful for a boy. Completely capable of flipping or even slightly tossing a bull twice his size and weight. The physical strength he possessed would be considered astounding to some but not to Jin. He's hurt people over the years. Sometimes unintentionally…other times completely so when he acted out in anger. Both with the issue of some form of collateral damage. Pretty soon he became the black sheep. Strange phrase considering his white fur. Someone somewhere must've heard some form of gossip about him. That's how they know who he is and what he's capable of…but that also makes him a loner. No friends. No family. Nothing.

His stomach growled which made his groan in discomfort. He gazed back down towards the streets below at some vendors selling their produce. He had no form of money of course…so that left him with only one option. Sneak some and not getting caught.

"What do I want today?" He said to himself. He caught sight of one merchant that was selling a mass variety of fruits. All of them seemed to be perfectly ripe and for the taking. "Alright then. I'll get some of that."

Jin stood up to his hind paws and turned around. He walked to the edge of the other side of the building and looked down where other smaller houses, fences, or things he could use for leverage were located. He slowly crawled down the rooftop as his hands were holding the edge and his feet were against the wall. He made sure they were still and steady before springing backwards and twisting his body around. He grabbed the ledge to one of the smaller houses and placed his feet against its wall as well. He sprung once more and grabbed a windowsill from the previous building. Next he jumped and landed on the top of a small wall before jumping from it to ground level, in an alleyway. There was an old but still useable basket off to the side. He walked over towards it and opened the lid. Inside was a brown ruffled up sack that was half as big as he was but seemed to be capable of carrying a good amount of objects. He took it out and placed the lid back on the basket.

Hiding behind things, as well as trying to use any amount of darkness as a cover, Jin slowly made his way over to the end of the alleyway, where the fruit vendor was literally around the corner. He poked his head out a bit and looked around. There wasn't anybody buying anything and the gorilla that was the owner was sitting on a chair on the other side, taking a break. Jin brought his head back and opened up the brown bag. He reached his right arm around the corner slowly and felt himself grab a piece of fruit. He found it was a fresh red apple. He placed it into the bag and reached again. This time it was a peach. He didn't really care much for peaches because of their seeds but he didn't mind eating them. The third fruit was a plump plum, and he smiles. Plums very his absolute favorite fruit. He poked his head around and made sure to grab more of those.

"Ahem!" came a gruff voice.

Jin froze from the sound of someone catching his sneaky tactics and looked up. It was the gorilla that was just taking a break and he didn't look happy. Jin, not knowing what to do, slowly placed the pear he grabbed into the bag, making the gorilla gain a tick mark on his forehead. The bigger animal reached out and grabbed Jin's right arm tightly. He yanked him up from his kneeling position and held him in the air.

"Just what do ya' think you're doin', huh? Think you could sneak some of my produce from under _me_ , ya' little thief?" He growled to him with a glare.

Jin blinked and held the bag tighter, almost hiding it behind his back. Civilians had stopped to see what all the commotion was about. Some gasped while whispers broke out among them about the "black sheep" causing trouble again. Jin felt very uncomfortable about all the stares that he was stating to receive and the things he began to hear about him. None of them were pleasant. He felt his arm and body jerk as the gorilla caught his attention again.

"Hm?" He glanced down behind Jin and grabbed his arm which held the bag. Jin was caught by surprise at the grab and even more so when the gorilla tried to take the fruit back from him. "I'll be taking that you little nuisance. I don't have any time to deal with you, ya' little freak." Jin gasped and held his grip on the bag not wanting to give up his food. The gorilla growled and tugged harder. "Will you let go!?" He exclaimed but Jin growled himself and tugged it back harder. "You're really getting' on my nerves, brat!"

He let go of Jin's arm making him fall to his behind. The hard landing made him yelp a bit and drop the bag to the side. Some fruit rolled free, showing that he most certainly stole from the vendor, giving him even more negative comments from the surrounding people. He looked up to see the gorilla staring at him with the same expression as he's seen on people's faces every day when they see him. Disgust and hate. Jin grew angry at those stares with a burning passion so hot he could've sworn he felt heat in the lowest pits of his stomach. But he was literally knocked from his thoughts when the gorilla's fist came down and slugged him near his left temple, making him crash to the side. He yelped in pain and held his head, as if it would stop the throbbing.

"Little punk. It's what you deserve." The gorilla stated before he placed his foot on Jin head and began to twist it left and right.

Jin screamed out in pain while tears seeped at the corners of his eyes. The crowd that seemed to have grown bigger was not doing anything to help him, but it's not like they would, and he didn't expect them to do so. He couldn't even hear the whispers among them with this giant brutes foot crushing one ear and the other was in the ground. It didn't stop there as the gorilla began to lift his foot and kick Jin in the stomach, making saliva fly from his mouth as well as the air from his lungs. Among the pain he felt Jin felt another sensation building in his chest and surging sporadically through his brain.

Anger.

The anger he always felt was coming back and this time it did full force. He grit his fangs tightly and growled, even while the larger and heavier animal was kicking him. But his adrenaline was blocking out the pain at the moment. When the gorilla's leg was brought back that's when he acted. He quickly got up from his side into kneeling position. As the foot came flying back Jin grabbed hold of it as tight as he could, stopping the kick.

"What the…!?" The gorilla said, in a surprised tone.

Jin pushed himself up to his feet and began to lift the gorilla's leg over up higher until it was over his head. Growling louder he bent his arms before pushing upwards and knocking the gorilla off balance with his other leg, making him fall to his back with a thud. Though Jin still wasn't finished with him yet. Still holding onto the man's leg he turned around and rested it on his right shoulder.

"You…fat-ass…jerk!" He yelled as he began to heft the man's lower body up, the upper part followed, with his abnormal strength. With another yell Jin slammed the man right into his own fruit vendor, breaking it and scattering fresh produce along the ground. The civilians gasped in fear and moved back from the angry boy who wore a savage visage on his face. Jin breathed heavily as his adrenaline began to die down, before he took one slightly calming breath, but he was still anything but calm. The gorilla groaned in pain and it didn't seem like he'd be getting up anytime soon.

Feeling satisfied with getting his payback he picked up his bag and begin to place more fruit in it, wiping off anything dirt or small grime that got on them with is clothes. The crowd said nothing, though like the gorilla they gave him the same stares he hated so much and the children hid behind their parents, too scared to be seen by the "scary monster" or he might hurt them next. Seeing as he couldn't fit anymore into the bag he tied it around his neck and held the ends with both hands to support it better. The people parted allowing him to be on his way.

"I can't believe that boy."

"How come he's still around? He's been nothing but trouble for everyone in the city."

"Do you have any idea how much yen it took to fix that wall he made in my store?"

"He's too destructive. I'm scared to have him 5 feet from me. Especially after seeing what he did to that boar that one time."

"Destructive? That boy isn't normal. Not with strength like that."

"Like a beast in disguise. There's no way I'm letting him around my children. He'll just hurt them."

"With the way he acts the children understand how dangerous he is automatically."

"Why doesn't he just disappear? Leave us alone already?"

Jin lowered his head as his sensitive ears picked up all of the hurtful side-comments from the people has passed by. Each and every time he wishes he could just lash out at all of them. To say and do things to make them feel the kind of pain he did…but in the end it'd be pointless. He was already disliked by a lot of people and to build up on it would more than likely have him chased out from the place. Of course he'd love to get away from this little piece of hell but he would have nowhere to go and nowhere to stay. At least in the city he has ways of getting food and over the years found of made himself decent shelter. Even the clothes he wore on his back were stolen but it's not as if anyone would miss them. Anyone here could afford more clothes whenever they want. Though Jin needs to try and wash and maintain his own. It's better than not having anything or being able to not do anything. Thinking about things like this would sometimes have Jin believe his unusual power was a blessing in disguise.

He was initially born without a family and was placed into an orphanage. But the kids there wouldn't have been able to make it alone in the city the way he has. He's stolen, fought and ran for a good amount of years and even though it's gotten him kicked out of the orphanage in the first place it helped him to survive.

"Surviving is all that matters." He said to himself.

Jin decided to give himself a break from the streets and turned down a narrow path. It was a straight shot out to the most natural part of Nyūmūn. He dropped down a few giant stones that acted as steps for him until his hind paws touched grass. He gave a big whiff of the relaxing aroma of a mixed sweet scent coming from the grass, trees, flowers and just the aspect of nature itself. He hefted the bag a bit more and walked through the forestry. He soon came upon a nice open area with a crystal clear pond and a big flat out in the idle of it. He sat down right in front of the water and dropped his bag, before untying the knot and grabbing a big juicy plum from inside. He bit into it and chewed of a decent piece. The sweet fruit's flavor ransacking his taste buds, even making him smile a little bit. A rare occurrence since he never ever had anything to really smile about.

Though food always found that special place inside of him to give him that happy feeling. Mainly in his stomach, which told him that he wasn't going to go hungry again. When he was finished with the plum he reached into the bag and pulled out an apple. He noticed that there was some dirt on it, meaning it was one of the pieces that fell of the vendor onto the ground. He dunked the apple in the water and gave it a gentle cleaning. Believing it was good enough to eat he pulled the fruit out and did just that. The water seeming to make the natural sugars even tastier.

Before he could take another bite his ears twitched as they picked up a slight rustling in the bushes behind him. He blinked and raised his head.

"What the…?" He said, turning around to look behind him. There didn't seem to be anything he could spot that was behind him, no matter where his eyes adjusted. After staring for a minute he turned back around slowly. "Must have been the wind or something." He concluded. As to help prove his point a small warm breeze blew in, wavering his bangs slightly.

He took his second bite out of the apple and chewed audibly, making sure to keep his senses sharp just in case he heard something else. And wouldn't you know, that's exactly what happened. There was more rumbling from the bushes behind him, making him whiz his whole body around now. He stood up and held his apple in his right paw.

"Who's there!? Come out and I won't have ta' get mean!" He declared, though he himself was kind of nervous. He didn't want to have to deal with someone right now. At least not right here. This was the one area that he could just relax and not worry about his misgivings day and day out. No one even knew that he came here and he wanted it to keep it that way. Though that might not be the case now. A part of him said to stand his ground and the other part, the more rational part, told him to leave now. Though it could also possibly be someone trying to get the drop on him. Maybe it was even multiple people. He wasn't too sure.

"I'm warning you. Don't make me come over there." He said, trying to scare the person out or away. Anywhere not in his space. The bushes slightly shook again and Jin slightly growled in irritation. He reared his arm back and threw the apple he was holding at the moving bush. Not too hard but hard enough for it to carry some force.

It flew through the leaves and made a small thump when it collided with something.

"OW!" Someone shouted, shocking Jin. Someone else really _was_ here with him! _Spying_ on him and he was none the wiser about it! He held his breath as someone rose up from behind the shrubs.

' _It's…it's a girl!'_ He thought in surprise. She was a leopard about his height and probably his age too. She had on a yellow shirt and orange pants, which he figured by gazing at her waist, which was the only visible thing leading to her lower body. Stepping out from behind the bushes Jin saw they _were_ pants as well as sandals on her feet as well. She had a pink flower that was behind her ear. She looked to Jin and grew upset.

"Hey! Why did you do that!? That hurt!"

She yelled to him and took a few more steps forward. He instinctively took a few steps back in mild surprise but yelped when he felt his left foot slip backwards from the ledge. He was now balancing on his right foot as he tried balancing his arms to keep himself from falling into the water behind him. The girl gasped and ran forward to try and catch him before he fell in. She managed to grab his left arm as he was falling back. He gasped too and looked at her in surprise.

The leopard girl was straining her hardest to keep him onto land. "Don't worry! I…I got you!" She exclaimed. Jin was tempted to believe her…until her feet began sliding forward slowly.

"N-no, you don't!" Jin yelled back before they fell with a big splash. After 5 minutes of flailing and splashing the two children managed to drag themselves back up to the grass. Except now they were soaked to the bone and the sack that held Jin's food was wet also. They were on their knees with Jin coughing out a mass of water that he accidentally swallowed.

"I'm…I'm sorry about all of that. Are you okay?" The girl asked him. He didn't respond immediately and when he did he just growled instead. He got onto all fours and rapidly shook as much of the water off as he could, while throwing more of the liquid onto girl next to him. "H-hey! Stop it! You're splashing me!"

He stopped the shaking, taking notice of the upset girl. He didn't pay her any mind and took to notice his drier fur, tough it was his wet clothes that were the real problem. "Just go away. Leave me alone." He said.

"What? Why? I said I was sorry." She said, wiping the water from her eyes.

"I just want to be by myself." Jin responded. He stood up and grabbed his bag of fruit, before placing it over his shoulder. "And people don't like me anyway. If you stay around me then you'll just get in trouble."

The girl stood up herself. "No, wait. That's not true. You don't seem bad."

Jin looked down to his feet. "Yes, I am. I…I do awful things. All the time. I like being alone so I don't…I don't want people to look at me the way they do."

The girl ran around to his front and stared at him. "But you don't look like a bad guy to me. You just looked lonely. I didn't know that anyone else came here though."

Jin didn't answer back. He just turned his head a little to avoid her staring at him. "But don't you know who I am?"

She smiled and moved her head again to get a better look of his face. "Yeah! You're that boy who's mommy and daddy says to stay away from. They say that you hurt people and break things…but you don't _look_ bad! I think you just need a friend!"

This surprised him greatly. He looked to her in a surprised fashion, while he gripped the end of his bag with his other hand. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! This girl...a random stranger who he's never seen before just asked him to be his friend!? A real companion!? It was too good to be true for him. Other times some slightly older kids said that they just wanted to pull a nasty prank on him or beat him up. It wasn't such a good thing for them that he was as powerful as a grown grizzly bear.

"H-how can I tell you're not lying? I mean other kids said that to me…but they just wanted to hurt me in the end. No one wants to be around me. They don't even like saying my name."

"Well I know it. Your name's Jin, right?" She said. He gasped again.

"H-how did-"

"People might not like your name but that doesn't mean they don't know it, silly." She giggled. He wasn't able to say anything and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "But can you tell me yourself? Mommy says that it's more polite for a person to do that."

"Um…" he was a bit reluctant to do so. He didn't want to believe outright that this girl was being truly sincere with what she said. He's fallen into rouses like that before and it always ended with disaster. But there was always that sliver of hope he held onto that an opportunity like this would become a genuine experience. He was tired of not having anyone to depend on and was scared that he'd live his life that way. If there was any true chance to avoid a life of total solitude then he'd more than likely would take it. "I'm Jin. Jin Kazama. Um...hi, I guess?"

She smiled even bigger than before. "My name is Asuka Uki. It's nice to properly meet you, Jin!"

* * *

Well that wraps up the first chapter. I know it's short as hell compared to my other stuff but dammit, I've had this fucking thing opened for god knows how long. I've tried to add in more and more scenes but there just wasn't anything to add. I figure that if I just stop here then there can be more material for later chapters. Not to mention I really want to work on **"Worlds Apart"** and **"Ash to Ashes, Dust to Dust"** again. Now I think Jin's 'Childhood Saga' is going to be a few more chapters. Maybe until the 3rd to probably the 5th. I'm not entirely sure but just know the REAL story starts when he's...I don't want to spoil anything. I'll just say when he's a bit older.

If you played Tekken at all then you should know that Jin's name alone is a reference to another universe. Just like I said. Same for Asuka, but she's not going to be anything like Asuka Kazama in personality. I'm just talking about her name. Been a long time coming to a certain female friend of mines.


End file.
